To improve the care of lung-cancer patients, we propose to prototype a computer-based multimedia reporting system. This system, dubbed the 3D Reporter, will enable a physician to construct a multimedia case report of a patient's three-dimensional (3D) X-ray computer-tomography (CT) chest scan. The 3D Reporter draws upon recent innovations in virtual endoscopy, image processing, and computer graphics. This Phase-I project's aims are as follows: (1) prototype the 3D Reporter's main interactive visualization system; (2) devise a 3D path-planning tool that helps build a case report with the interactive system; and (3) conceive the Phase-Il proposal and product development plan. Early efforts assert the basic technology's utility for 3D CT assessment and bronchoscopic procedure planning. The proposed 3D Reporter could enable much easier and more complete 3D CT image assessment. Also, the multimedia report generated by the 3D Reporter could provide useful guidance during bronchoscopic interventions, such as transbronchial needle aspiration, stent design, and laser ablation. in the long run, the proposed system could have further use for complete early detection, staging, diagnosis and treatment of lung cancer. Also, specific protocols and products could be designed for stent design, lymph-node biopsy, solitary cancer-nodule treatment, and mediastinoscopy. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Lung Cancer is the leading cause of cancer death. This is true, despite the existence of early assessment devices such as high-resolution 3D computer-tomography (CT) scanners and videobronchoscopes. Since hundreds of thousands of CT scans (cost: $600 each) and bronchoscopies (cost: $1,500) are done yearly, our proposed system has considerable market potential. It could conceivably marke rapid, accurate, in-depth 3D CT scan reading feasible and permit the construction of detailed bronchoscopy treatment plans. This can improve early detection and reduce the cost of lung-cancer management.